


Call for battle

by purplefox



Series: Dance with me [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto doesn't expect to get called out to help a friend but he's not going to turn them down. He didn't expect his boyfriend to tag along either.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Dance with me [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/551587
Kudos: 39





	Call for battle

His phone vibrated at the worst time and Naruto knew that Kakashi noticed. He ducked his boyfriend’s eyes as he fumbled under the desk to see who had the audacity to message him during this time. Right now he knew it wasn’t Sasuke or Sakura. It would not be anyone that went to school with him.

That left only one other option and that meant this message could be anything. Whatever it was it had better be a goddamn emergency because the people he spoke to mostly knew his situation. They knew that Naruto was on edge at the school and he was fighting to fit in and not be thrown out.

The last thing he needed was to be grilled or forced to do something stupid. He frowned at the message. The sender was Kiba and of course it was Kiba. He swore that the things that he told him went in through one ear and then out the other.

Kiba got the school thing but he thought Naruto had a choice and Naruto certainly didn’t have a choice. The current routine sucked but Naruto was trapped. A rock and a harder place. Because he loved his family and he didn’t want to rock the boat he kept his mouth shut.

He had a way to soothe the pain and that way was currently walking towards him and pretending to be observing other students.

He hadn’t planned to fall for Kakashi but considering how things were now, it was a good thing that he had. He had fallen hard for Kakashi and his love for dance had only grown. Kakashi had done more than he would ever really know for Naruto.

“Sorry.” Naruto whispered when Kakashi drew level with him. “I know I know.” He whispered when Kakashi pretended to be checking over his stuff. “But I kinda have to go?” He met Kakashi’s eyes and shrugged. “Soon?”

“I’ll drive you.” Kakashi whispered and Naruto tried to protest but his boyfriend just continued on. “I’ll drive you and I want an explanation.”

X

“Damn I’m late. Damn it Kiba you need better back ups.” Naruto muttered as he dressed in Kakashi’s car. Kakashi kept one eye on his boyfriend as he navigated the streets that google maps was telling him to go down. “Ugh.” He muttered as he finished up with his jacket. “Damn.”

“So what’s this about.” Kakashi asked as he saw the change in the area. “And this sounds a bit more dangerous than the place we went to before.”

“Kiba’s team is battling another team and they need people. Kiba’s team has a lot of heat on them right now.” Naruto grunted as he jerked out a mask. “People take these kinds of battles a little differently.” He muttered as he adjusted the mask. “It’s going to be find Kakashi.” He said softly. “I’ve done this before.”

“Not that reassuring.” Kakashi muttered as he parked. He pulled Naruto into a kiss before he sighed. “I blew off the rest of the day for many reasons but I need to see what you’re doing. I need to see that you’ll be okay. This whole thing sounds sketchy.”

“You know you wanted to ditch.” Naruto teased before he kissed him. “It’s going to be fine. Now I’m already late so let’s go already. You should go on without me. It’s gonna be cool but knowing Kiba it’s going to get really messy. Paint or water.”

“What the hell?” Kakashi demanded as Naruto opened the car door. “That doesn’t make me feel any better Naruto.

X

The school had been frustrating but dancing was so different from that feeling. Naruto had to fight his smile as he moved with the rest. He knew the routine because he practiced with them and because Kiba sent his new routines to him.

Naruto flipped over one dancer and slid under another as he came face to face with the competition. He didn’t taunt. He turned his back on them as he slowly moved in sync with the other dancers around him. Rock to the beat and bend and crunk.

Then the beat changed and he shook his head when the sprinklers in the ceiling burst. He had called it. Kiba couldn’t help himself. around them the crowd cheered and Naruto saw the bookies moving around excitedly.

As for him. He darted to Kiba with the change in music. They bounced on their toes and taunted each other before Kiba used him to launch high up and split. Naruto with four others taunted and moved forward. They had to move with the lower beat and the others moved to the higher beat mixed with the violins.

The final change led to Naruto and Kiba taking centre stage and this part was the part he had looked forward to the most. Kiba had told him to go wild and that was just what Naruto planned to do.

He fell forward to a push up position before he launched himself up. then a flip that carried him to the edge. His arms were loose and Naruto let loose while the water covered them all. He swept his feet through the water and splashed everyone around him.

Fell back into the water and let the music guide him and hips. This was what dancing was for him. He had a love for this. Dancing freely made him feel so alive. There was no way he could ever leave this part of it.

X

“You’re a wet mess.” Kakashi said softly as he wiped Naruto’s face. “Had fun?” He laughed softly as he wiped at Naruto. “You’re honestly something else.” He pressed a kiss to Naruto’s lips softly. “That was beautiful. So raw and beautiful. I’m not surprised that your friend’s team won. Did you have fun?”

“Have fun?” Naruto laughed as he tossed his head back. His blood was still pumping. His head was spinning with the fun that he had enjoyed. “You know I had fun Kakashi. That-“ He pointed to the building that they had left. “That was living. That was what I love the most. That was dancing. That’s my world.”

“Yes it is your world.” Kakashi kissed him again. “You’re so beautiful and so is that world. You moved together and told a story together. All of you were having fun as crazy as it looked.” He kissed Naruto again and this time Naruto moaned into the kiss. “Beautiful.” Kakashi whispered and Naruto took over the kiss. He held Kakashi tight as the adrenaline pumped through him. Battles were what he ran to just for this rush. The school could never give him this.


End file.
